Fear at Glenbogle
by TheBoglies
Summary: A spooky tale by Maddie
1. Parts 1 and 2

**FEAR AT GLENBOGLE.** **Part 1 BY: MADDIE**

Lexie was entering in the office with little Rosy. "Look daddy, I can walk", Lexie said instead of the little girl. Archie looked up from his work and took the little hands over. He threw Rosy a little bit in the air. The child cooed and got a kiss from her father on her hair. "I love you Rosy", Archie said.

"Arch, have you a lot of work to do, or can you take care of her for a while, cause I want to go shopping and Molly isn't at home". "Sure, I can, oh Lexie wait, I must tell you something. I'll have to go to Mexico for a week or ten days. No longer, cause I can't miss you both so long!" "Mexico, what for? " "Can't you remember I told you about the machines I want to buy? Well, it seems there's a company over there who use that machine already and I want to see how it works". "Oh yes, I remember, well if it's necessary you must go of course" "I'll only have to find out where it is. It seems in the middle of now where in a small town."

Some days later Archie left full packed with luggage to Mexico.

Some hours after he was gone the post arrived. There was a strange letter in it. Lexie opened it and a paper felt out. There was put 'Archie McDonald' in letters cut out of a newspaper and pasted on a picture of a grave. Lexie frightened, what was that, someone wanted her husband dead? Was it a joke? Then it was a lugubrious one. She had to call him immediately to warn him. She ran to the phone and tried to reach Archie. "No, he is still on the plane", she thought, "I'll have to wait some hours". Very nervous she tried to do some work, but she couldn't keep her attention to it.

**Fear at Glenbogle.** **Part 2.**

Archie landed on a small airfield in Mexico. As it wasn't big it was still very crowded. Someone pushed him. "He, watch out", he said but the man ran away. "Passport, please, anything to declare?" The customhouse officer asked. "Just a moment". Archie wanted to take his passport and saw there was a big torn in his jacket. He realized that he was robbed and probably it was that person who pushed him. "I don't have all day the time", the man before him said. "I've lost my passport, also my purse and my phone I'm missing!" "Oh no, not again one. Okay tell me your name" "I am the Laird of Glenbogle". The man looked at him with a frown on his face "And I am the president of the United States", he replied. "Sorry, the name is Archie MacDonald, Glenbogle House, Kinsgussie, Scotland". "Born?" And so went it on for hours.

After the officer had all the information he wanted he said" All right, I'll sent it all to the embassy in Mexico City. Till someone of them give me an answer, you must stay here." "You're kidding. I have reserved a room in a hotel. And I have to call my wife!" "Sorry, but that are the rules, and it's not allowed to have contact with anyone." Archie was very angry but the man said he had to calm down or he would set him in prison. Archie calmed down, looked very sad and thought at his family.


	2. Parts 3 and 4

**FEAR AT GLENBOGLE – PART 3**

Very early in the morning Lexie woke up. She thought she heard something. She listened "Was that Rosy, can't be possible, she's asleep". Lexie couldn't sleep anymore and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. For another time she tried to reach Archie. Nothing. Where can he be? She couldn't think at the fact that he was in danger or death!

Molly also awakened very early and came into the kitchen. The two women looked at each other not knowing what to do." I can't call the police, they would think that I'm crazy" Lexie said. "Lexie, wait, Archie will call you as soon as he can." "But Molly, he should have called already and I can't reach him on his phone. I'm afraid something is wrong". Molly wrapped her arms around her. "Everything will be all right, you will see". Both had tears in their eyes.

"I'll get Golly, he'll have a solution I think". "Okay, I'll see if Rosy is awake". Lexie went to the room of her daughter. She opened the door and looked around it. "Morning my little... Rosy, where are you? " It couldn't be possible that she came out of her bed alone at her age.

Then suddenly Lexie saw a letter in Rosy's bed. " If you want the baby back: 500,000 pounds the day after tomorrow 7.00 a.m. on the big flat stone at the other side of the loch. NO POLICE! " Again in letters out a newspaper pasted on a piece of paper. Lexie gave a loud scream and fainted.

At the same time Molly and Golly came in into the house. Molly ran as fast she could upon the stairs. Golly behind her. She saw the door of Rosy's room was open and that Lexie lay on the floor. "Lexie, what happened, where is Rosy" Molly looked around in the baby's room. "Oh no" Golly read what was on the letter. In the mean time Lexie awakened and started crying. "Why, who hates me so much. First my husband, where is he, and now my little girl". "Lexie I know how you feel but its time for action now. Please don't cry anymore and help me to find them back. I have an idea. Is it possible for you to get that money? "

"For me alone not that amount, why? " "Listen," said Golly and told Lexie and Molly what to do.

**PART 4**

A young woman left her apartment with a baby in her arms. At the same time her neighbor came home.

"Hey, I didn't know that you have a baby, hi, hi little girl" the neighbor pointed the baby at her nose. The baby looked at the two strange faces before her and started crying. "She isn't mine, it's my little niece. I have her for a couple of days, but I just would go walking with her."

The woman went to the park and let the baby play in the sandbox.

"It was very easy to kidnap you out of that big house. No one heard or saw me. But where is that father of you. I hate him. If I ever see him again I kill him. I shall never forget what he did to me. To leave me alone after all those years. For that other one. To fall in love with his housekeeper, how could he. I thought to be rich, to be Mrs. Laird and what am I now, nothing. I live in that little apartment just big enough for myself and have to work to earn my money. I hope he'll give me the money I asked for. I am sure he'll do it for you".

The little girl threw some sand in the hair of the woman and laughed with her whole face. The woman smiled back and took the girl with her to walk further.

Golly had made a packet of some money with pieces of paper between it. Long before the time mentioned on the letter he put it on the flat stone. He hided himself after a big tree a little further.

Exactly at 7.00 a.m. a car stopped. Golly looked around the tree and saw a person walking to the place looking around if no one was there. Golly couldn't see if it was a man or a woman. For another time the last weeks there was something wrong with his eyes. Without making any noise he approached that person. Suddenly he felt over a tree stump. "Aww", he had hurt his knee. Of course the other person heard him. He ran back to the car and drove fast away. Golly hobbled after him.

Too late. He looked around if he heard or saw a glimpse of little Rosy. It was totally quiet. Then he saw that the person had lost the packet with money.

How must he tell it to Lexie and Molly that he had failed. With leaden feet and hobbling he returned home.


	3. Part 5

**PART 5.**

Archie lay down with a hand on his face. He longed for a bath and to shave himself. After two days he smelled himself. If Lexie saw him, she would direct him immediately to the bathroom without giving him a kiss. Oh it's hard to think of her, and thinking of Rosy, tears came in his eyes.

Someone knocked at the door. "Mr. MacDonald?" "Yeah, that's me" He stood up. "I'm from the British Embassy and here I have papers for you to return to your country. If you're back home you must go directly for a new passport. And here's a ticket to take a plane tomorrow and some money for a room to spend the night here." "Thanks, many thanks" Archie was glad. "It's all right sir, bon voyage!" "Merci, thanks a lot"

Archie went to the hotel where he had reserved a room. "Sorry Sir, that room isn't free anymore and there's no room for this moment. But you can ask in another hotel in the village". The other hotel was also full. Archie saw in a little street another one.

When he came in he saw a woman with a lot of make up on her face reading a book. His stomach almost turned around in his body. She looked at him from his head to his feet. "Wooww, that's a handsome man" she thought by herself. "You're looking for," she asked. "Do you have a room for one night?" "No, sorry, but.... there's always place in my bed for you!" Archie turned around and left the hotel without saying a word.

"What now, the only thing I can do is going to the airfield and wait there till tomorrow." At the airfield he found a phone. His hands were shaking when he dialed the number of Glenbogle.

"Glenbogle House" It was Lexie. "Lexie it's me" "Archie! You're alive" She started crying. "He, quiet darling, sorry I didn't call before, but I'll tell you everything tomorrow when I'm back home" "Oh Archie, you can't believe what had all happened to me, Rosy is kidnapped!" "What, no tell me it's a joke" He rubbed with his hand on his face. "It's true Arch, please come home I miss you!" "I'll be there tomorrow, darling I miss you too".

The next day Golly waited for him at the airport. They fell in each other arms. On the way home Golly told him everything that happened. Back at Glenbogle Lexie threw herself in his arms. It didn't hurt her that he had a beard of some days. "Quiet darling I'll go immediately to the police, I know someone there who'll help us very discrete. I'll get our little Rosy back".

"Hi mother", he kissed Molly. "Son, wouldn't you be better take a bath first and eat something?" "Yeah I think you're right mum. " He looked at himself.


	4. Part 6

**Fear at Glenbogle part 6**

Dick was early in the morning at the usual place to fish. Whistling he prepared his angles. He heard something. Was that a special bird that was singing? Never heard before. It sounds more like the crying of a baby. He looked around. First he didn't see anything but then...on a rock at the other side of the bay he saw a baby. "Oh my God, how is that pos....not thinking, it's time for action now!" he said to himself. The tide was coming up. As fast as his fat body let him do he ran through the rollers. Arrived at the other side he saw that the little girl was through and through cold. He drove with her very fast to the hospital.

There he waited until the doctor came to him and said that the little girl would stay alive. "You're a hero" the doctor praised him. "Who can do this, such a lovely girl, it's murder" . "Well there are more strange people in the world, fact is that we rescued her. I'll call the police and you'll hear about it." "Thanks" The fisherman returned to his angles.

Archie and Lexie told about the kidnapping of Rosy to the police inspector. "Just a moment" the inspector said. "I got a message there's a baby found somewhere. Here I have it. I'll make a phone call." Archie held Lexies hand in his. They were very nervous. "A little girl, age about one year, black hair, blue eyes is found at Montrose. She's now in the hospital in Dundee. Could it be her?" Lexie nodded yes. "Can we go to see her?" "Sure, here's the address".

When they arrived at the hospital the doctor was already expecting them. They went to the room where the girl stayed. Lexie saw her first. "My little darling, oh I'm glad it's you" she took Rosy in her arms and kissed her. Rosy hit her daddy in his face with her little hands. "Aww, you" she got a big kiss from Archie on her hair. "Where did they find her?" he asked the doctor. The doctor told them what he heard of the fisherman.

The police could never find the person who kidnapped and tried to kill the girl.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Can I take Rosy with me to the village. I want to go shopping?" Molly asked. "Sure, why not" Lexie sank down next to her husband with her head on his shoulder. Archie was reading the newspaper.

"Archie" " Hmmm, hey Lexie listen to this: Lord McGormick is deceased yesterday. Three months ago he married for the third time. The name of his current wife is Justine Hastings. The lord never had children. His wife inherits all his possessions.

" Finally Justine has what she always wanted. To be rich. In the time I was engaged with her it was the only thing she could talk about MONEY. Sometimes I thought she was in love with my title and not with me. Sorry what would you say My Lexiness"

Lexie turned her face in front of his and looked him deep in his wonderful eyes. " Well if it'll be a boy we still have a name, but if it'll be again a gi....." She couldn't speak further. The newspaper fell on the ground. Lexie got a very passionate kiss from her beloved husband.

**THE END.**


End file.
